


「韦斯莱双子」死亡幻觉

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *R*人格分裂≠多重人格*bugbugbug预警
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	「韦斯莱双子」死亡幻觉

乔治在和维罗妮卡做爱的时候提出让她掐住他的脖子。

他不知道为什么他会对死亡充满向往，向往不等同于实践，乔治像以往恶作剧时一样明白界限在哪儿，但他不明白的是这类向往由何产生，他的生活很好，战争里他什么都没失去（失去一只耳朵不算什么），这么说也不是最确切，由于黑魔法产生的后遗症，乔治偶尔会像喝过量黄油啤酒后断片那么一会儿，他会失去一小部分无关紧要的记忆，除此之外一切都好。

人类都会思考死亡，这很正常，乔治想。

“嘿，宝贝儿，用力点，不然我会认为你没有在尽力。”乔治撑在维罗妮卡身上，接近高潮使汗水从他额角渗出，“用上你全部的力气——只要你记得在最后一刻松开，我说这很容易做到的不是吗。”

双腿盘在他腰间的女巫从断断续续的呻吟里哼了一声，“妮卡不喜欢这样。她在她的房间里哭呢，我没法集中精神。”

乔治是在一个战后互助小组中遇到他的新女友的，这种在麻瓜中流行的集体心理治疗方式在战争结束后的那段时间里也变得非常流行，乔治对此并没有什么特别的看法，他和亚瑟一样对麻瓜的智慧抱有极大的兴趣，只是他妈妈的态度让他至今都非常不解，不是比尔，不是珀西或者哈利，偏偏是他，难道妈妈看不见他是韦斯莱家中最快乐的玩笑大师吗。只是，为什么他拿妈妈的过度谨慎——比如说袜子都会买双份之类的事开玩笑，却没有人觉得好笑呢，是神秘人把韦斯莱家的幽默感一起带走了吗。

他的新女友维罗妮卡，确切说是维罗，她的身体里住着两个灵魂，维罗和妮卡，维罗是十九岁身体的主人，妮卡是永远不会长大的六岁小女孩——麻瓜治疗师称这种情况为双重人格。

总之这不妨碍他们间生出的感情，对于爱冒险挑战的格兰芬多来说，这更像是双重惊喜，乔治喜欢双重这个词，那意味着什么都是别人拥有的两倍。

“噢，双面小姐，我猜你永远都感到不会无聊。”乔治在组会后这么和维罗妮卡说，他喜欢听她谈论她与众不同的经历，听她说妮卡是她目睹了母亲在魔咒事故后分裂出的灵魂，人格，维罗耸耸肩不怎么在意地笑了笑，“重点是，我爱妮卡，她就像我的守护神，现在我长大了，能够吸收那些坏消息了，但是这都得归功于妮卡在我不能承受那些的时候，替我裆下了这一切。”

她向乔治表现出对于遇到过的治疗师提出人格融合建议的极大不屑，“我得说他们一点都不懂，不然为什么婴儿降生后做的第一件事是大吵大闹？你看，没有人喜欢独自面对这个世界。”

乔治捉住一个纰漏想用来玩笑，“哦亲爱的，但是你忘了这个可恶的世界上还存在双胞胎这样头等的好事。”

接下来他失去了意识。

这就是黑魔法后遗症带来的小麻烦，在感兴趣的姑娘面前丢脸的晕倒之类的。乔治是在维罗妮卡家里醒来的，妮卡抱着他，乔治心想一定是他昏倒的样子也是无与伦比的英俊。  
维罗在乔治醒后才出现，她说，“你刚才的样子可把我吓到了。”她审视着乔治的表情，“乔治？”

乔治应了声，“维罗，替我告诉妮卡，非常感谢她的照顾。”维罗愣了下，随后她笑了，“你可以自己和她说，妮卡听的见。”

维罗告诉乔治，她和妮卡就像一对分享着同一个居所的好朋友，妮卡比较害羞，不怎么愿意出现在人前，但她一直都在，维罗点了点脑袋，“妮卡说不用谢，嗯…她希望你能高兴起来。”

乔治觉得他现在不能更高兴了，像有人将他所有多余的担忧和不良情绪尽数抽走似的，他的身体暖洋洋的充满了愉悦和欢乐，玩笑话不停地从他口中蹦出，维罗都被他逗得笑出生理泪水，乔治突然想知道他这次晕倒了多久，于是他问维罗现在的时间。

“上帝啊，已经十一点了。”维罗惊叹到，他们舒舒服服地窝在壁炉前的沙发里，感情像炉火一般升起得快速而热烈，维罗直视着乔治，“乔治，你要留下来过夜吗？”

乔治抱着维罗倒在床上，他有些恍惚，像还没从一场梦境中完全抽离自己，身体遵循着本能运动，乔治和维罗在接吻，他想说点情人间恶劣的调情，比如问她他们做爱的时候妮卡会不会堵住耳朵躲在她的小房间之类的，维罗轻轻拍了他一巴掌，但不是因为这个，不知道因为什么，一种陌生感充斥着乔治的大脑，他明明知道他为什么在这里，为什么会发展到现在的情况，但他就是产生了一种失去控制的感觉，仿佛灵魂将要飘出躯体。

“维罗，亲爱的，掐住我的脖子。”乔治拉过她的手放在脖颈间，“用上你所有的力气。”

维罗是个富有勇气的女巫，乔治打赌说如果她在霍格沃茨上学一定会被分到格兰芬多。可是维罗顾虑着妮卡的心情，手上的力气断断续续地，逐渐勒住乔治脖子的时间比较长。

“你的脸很红。”维罗呻吟着说，乔治身下的动作越来越快，乔治感觉到全身的血液都在往身下流，他的阴茎从未如此肿胀粗硬，时间变得缓慢，眼前的世界开始走向暗色，他听见无限拉长的低吟的女声、看不见的人群的窃窃私语、隔壁房间猫头鹰在笼中啄食的动静，紧接着视野和听觉似乎都离开了他，他的灵魂像是出窍， 阴茎痉挛似地抽动，毁灭性的快感喷涌而出，他感觉到了这一切，但他依旧飘在空中以一种造物主的视角，他看见他从维罗体内抽了出来，维罗捧着他的脸在急促喘气，他听到她用一种试探的口气喊出一个名字，就像他刚从妮卡怀里醒来时一模一样。

“弗雷迪？”她说，“你还好吗？乔治去哪里了？”

谁是弗雷迪？

乔治眩晕着睁开眼睛，世界又恢复了彩色，时间流逝的速度也变为了正常，他倒在维罗柔软的身体上，他问，“谁是弗雷迪？”

性高潮容易让人联想到死亡或者化为虚无，可是“弗雷迪”这个名字怎么会拥有同样的影响力呢？

维罗诧异地看着乔治，“你不知道他的存在？”

红发男人在她面前抱住了自己的脑袋，“谁是弗雷德…”

“乔治…他说他的名字弗雷迪。”维罗小心翼翼地摸着乔治的头发，“不是弗雷德。”

“我以为…你和我面对着同样的情况。”

乔治翻过身平躺在维罗身侧，他盯着红色床幔说，“我从没有在你面前晕倒过？”

“嗯，乔治，没有。你只是突然变得……”她思索着措辞，“很安静。”

弗雷德或者弗雷迪，乔治想反驳这两个名字都和很安静起着剧烈冲突，但是他又是怎么留下这样的印象的呢？

身边的姑娘突然卷走了一大部分薄毯，把自己裹得只露出一个脑袋，乔治听见妮卡的声音，她说，“弗雷迪很难过，我问他出了什么事……弗雷迪说你们的双胞胎哥哥死了，弗雷迪他很担心你。”

乔治不知道怎么和维罗妮卡告别的，他的脚带着他的躯体回到把戏坊，他拉开抽屉、打开衣橱、在仓库发现一整箱未开封的金丝雀蛋奶饼干，到处都显示着一个另一个人存在过的痕迹。第二次失去意识的过程中，乔治疯狂抵抗着不让眼前发黑，直到他的脑子里突然多了一道声音，他自己的声音，一模一样的红发人伸出了手，表情深沉而悲伤，“嗨，乔治，我是弗雷迪。”

“停在这里吧，你不知道的事就不会对你造成伤害。”

乔治站在黑暗里觉得自己像个精神错乱的疯子，他在和那个叫弗雷迪的家伙讨价还价，“告诉我发生了什么？我再考虑要不要像维罗留下妮卡那样让你留下。”

弗雷迪语气透着无奈，“乔治，我就是你，我在保护你。”

“保护你能够活下来。”

“我们的孪生哥哥弗雷德死了，你的大脑创造了我，我是你关于弗雷德回忆的守门人。为什么不问问你自己，我是弗雷迪而不是弗莱彻或者菲尔德？”

“因为……”乔治蠕动着嘴唇，“我们总是守护着彼此。”

弗雷迪疲倦地勾起嘴角，背起身后沉重的大门，退回到暗处，“好好活下去，乔治。”他说，“我会在你需要我的时候出现。”

END

*弗雷迪是乔治分裂出来承担关于失去弗雷德的一部分自己，所以弗雷迪不会拥有弗雷德的性格，弗雷迪就是乔治。

*人格分裂，解离性人格障碍DID，分裂的其实不是人格，而是将痛苦的体验或回忆，与我们的意识层面剥离开来，以此来达到“自我保护”这一目的。作为人格分裂的患者来讲，他将如同“失忆”一般的完全“忘记”事件的全部体验，以及事件的内容过程，以此来达到自我保护的目的，避免因事件刺激而导致精神层面的痛苦及异常。直接导致的结果就是自我认同感的缺失、自主感的丧失。

*多重人格就是一个人的身上，同时存在着两个或两个以上的独立人格。通俗的讲就是一个身体同时被两个或两个以上的“人”来使用，而每一个“人”实质上就是一套完整的“人格系统”。有可能存在拥有独立记忆，也有可能存在共享记忆，文中设定为存在共享记忆。  
——知乎归纳

*别当真，很可能存在问题


End file.
